


Dissonance

by bela013



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: Unknown time. Unknown date. Europa.A guardian sees a pyramid.(Losely based on the 'Paint it Black' trailer for Beyond Light)
Kudos: 3





	Dissonance

She wasn't corrupted. She was consumed. Sustenance for the starved. She was torn apart. Torn asunder. She died in a way completely new. She died like an untouched human. It's the void arrow through the heart. The touch of a flaming sword. It's the thousand cuts of a high tide of knives. The oppressive feel of having a titan crush your skull with their fists. It is death like any other before it. But new.

Her corpse hits the floor. And she swears she can feel it. Even as her eyes go milky white. She feels cold. And alone, for the first time since her ghost brought her back. The snow beneath her back is frozen solid. It is not the fluffy snow of the Dawning. It is as unforgiving as the eyes that prey on her through the thick snow.

The pyramid looms over the horizon. Not in the sky, but buried deep into the crust of the planet. Like a tumor. Her fingers twitch back to life, slowly, painfully. Her ghost looks, but they do not see. They could not see what you did. It had a grasp on you. It had reached out from the snow. It was not just the pyramid. That thing was deep into the planet. If the black ship was a cancer, this was a chronic illness. She could stand it. For now.

A scream tears out of her mouth. Her body comes back all at once. The pain was tenfold. It did not corrupt her. It opened her body and hollowed out the entrails. Ghost silently looks, when she reaches out to her boot, and takes out her knife. It's like they know. The blade of the knife was serrated. It was not a combat knife. It pierces the soft meat of her stomach way easier than it did the frozen snow.

She sobs in relief. The pain was minimal, if compared to the feeling of corkscrews blowing holes onto her head. The knife does it's job. She cries as her guts begin to slip onto the white snow. Tears of relief.

In brief death, she didn't see corruption. She saw acceptance. She had felt the pointy end of a pyramid in her stomach. She had felt the slithering of a worm in her bowel. She laughs, as the thin strips of her intestines plop out of the stab wounds turned gash. Hee stomach opens like a mouth. It shouldn't be able to put it all back, but she can't help dropping the knife, and reaching for her stomach contents on the snow. Her fingers are numb by the cold, but the strips of meat in her hands are warm. She looks up to her ghost and smiles. It was warm. As warm as her own light. Blood pools around her like a halo. Her ghost watches. A soft white glow in their single eye. The white light was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that Paint it Black trailer for Beyond Light some 20+ times. Don't ask me how I got this from that.


End file.
